Clubhoppers (WIP ZEENA X ME STORY)
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: Here comes a series fanfic based on my trip to hawaii, with me and zeena clubhopping on our hoppers across the world's newest trance festival powered by id&t and regression sessions raves UK (the space hopper rave company), and so many Kingdomheartsventus7 characters come along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1: Hawaii

I bounced into the room on my giant zeena sized bounce a roo hopper (thankfully re- inflated to the sexy ex villain's green hopper's size) screaming with excitement with a letter in hand.

"ZEENA!" I Shouted

"My dream of being a dj is finally true!"

Then zeena comes into the room bouncing on her big green hopper herself,also with a letter in hand.

"And my dream of becoming a sexy babe performing with said dj"

Zeena said, Kissing me on the lips.

The letter was from IDT who is the biggest promoter of Trance music and the owner of the UK regression sessions club

"Attention Dj Launchpad And Zeena, This is IDT, we are proud to announce that we are bringing regressions sessions and their space hoppers to an international level, and having festivals all over the world pertaining to the regression sessions.

We are proud to collab with Black Hole, ASOT, WAO138, AVA RECORDINGS, SUANDA TRANCE, Flashover Trance, Amsterdam Trance, Liquid Records of spinnin, Future sound of Egypt (main label. And clandestine) Magik Muzik, Pure Trance Neon, Silk and Your Label, Launchpad recordings and All the artists of 138 bpm Trance from those and other pure trance labels. We present you: CLUBHOPPER-FEST, the first indoor and outdoor pure trance regression session in the form of a festival.

The dates are as follows

Tomorrow: You headline the main pure trance stage along with Zeena being your hype babe (as she will with every event and festival) at Honolulu at 3 pm HST.

The week after, on Saturday will be the premiere of Clubhopper Fest in the Mainland USA states, the main hub will be in your hometown of Atlanta on Every Saturday, starting locally at the Fred ampetheatre, then going to chastain ampetheatre, then to the velvet room nightclub, then the pink pony, then eastside station, then gold room and then opera nightclub before heading to the premiere in The EU at The UK clubs of London as well as the discos in Madrid, Spain, Rome and Milan, Italy and the Paris France Disneyland premiere, including premieres at the Netherlands major clubs.

Signed, President of IDT.

Soon my family and I drove to the airport and me and zeena deflated our hoppers and stowed then in our bags, with an instant inflate ripcord device attached to the hole and plug so that when we pulled the cord, we would have it instantly back to the size it was before deflation.

Then, the 9 hour journey began.

Nine hours and a promo code for 9 hour WiFi session spree later, Zeena, my family and I stepped into the jetway of Honolulu, then stripping our suitcases of our hoppers and then pulling the chord right after we exited, but not before merging them together so it was both me and zeena's hoppers but in a single ball.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOOK LIKE LITTLE KIDS DOING THAT-" my dad yelled after me and zeena, but we already bounced off.

"Leave the lovebirds alone, dear, you came here to relax" said mom.

"Right!" Said dad.

A few hours later...

Me and zeena then went to eat with my family at Honolulu mall, gorging on tortilla chips and then my favorite, BACON Burgers!

Then it was time to go to bed and get rested for my gig at a luau.

 ** _Tomorrow_**

Zeena and I got up and followed my family (on our combined single hopper ball) to starbucks.

"I've never been to a Starbucks before" said zeena. "It's wonderful!"

"You'll love it," my sister said.

Zeena and I then gorged on a bacon Gouda sandwhich rap and a old fashion glazed donut.

"Omg that's awesome!" Zeena said.

Then afterwards we were at the pool and just chilling before another figure came on another hopper.

"Hey, is that the person who bought my new Nintendo game and his other gf? Normally I'd be crazy but hey I'm hip to hanging around another girl that shares the intrest in jumping like a kangaroo" said the girl, who wore a dress and had violet colored hair with hairpins resembling game controller d pads and had my favorite Neptune catchphrase engraved on her ball

I gasped "Neptune!"

"It's Dj Launchpad"

"Heard you were gonna do some dj'ing at Honolulu, according to my friends and another bouncy friend that seems to be one of the guests ID And T invited to perform with you" said neptune.

"But who could be the guest vocalist and dj that also wants to be guested?"

"That would be me and hatsune miku!"

Said a girl with a disco hopper that glowed all neon colors of the rainbow then switched to a diamond glow then back again.

I gasped again "Dj Aura Qualic and Hatsune miku"

"Konichiwa!" Said the figure next to aura qualic who had long blue hair and bounced forward on a blue hopper that also had blue hair and two logos including her name in English and Japanese writing, a logo that cycled between a leek and a Japanese bacon wrapped hotdog.

"How'd you forget you invited guests?" Aura and miku said in unison.

"Well I am nutorious for being the dj that wants to bring the smallest of djs into the big festivals like Tomorrowland, asot and ultra" I said.

"Glad you will join!"

"Arigato" they said, bowing.

 **At the luau**

Finally the stage was set and I was ready to open and close the night.

A kangaroo cgi face overlooked the screaming fans on the Honolulu beach outside the hotel.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" boomed Mc stretch, the man who voiced tiesto's concerts till tiesto became dependent on the mic himself in 2012, as well as Armin Van buuren's imagine concert.

"The moment we've all been waiting for, Another American dj, in trance music, after preforming a set live from his school's homecoming, founded his own worldwide set series powered by the dance team that brought trance to life and is returning to trance again, after the outcries of the dance and trance music purists, I D and T, as well as the only company in the UK to bring their space hopper events into festivals, Regression Session Events, who is now going worldwide, and allowing all ages into their festivals, including tonight. A 17 year old man, who follows the dreams of the pure trance djs, spreading love and not hate. Including the man who's countlessly blocked him on twitter, until fans saw this teen's ability to remix these edm tracks into a new form of magical trance music and premiered it in a mix tributing to his protje, Tiesto. Along with that, he's playing tracks from the smaller artists, while bringing them out into the big league stages like this one, to get their tracks heard.

He is the youngest dj ever, to venture this far.

Please welcome, a man skilled in djing and mic usage like me, DJ LAUNCHPAD."

(My tribute track to tiesto starts up)

"Showtime" I said to my guests and performers and we bounced out onto the decks and our other places while I skillfully started mixing.

"ALOHA HAWAII!" I Shouted into the mic.

"My name is Dj Launchpad, and it's time to take you on a cosmic journey, through trance music some of you never heard before and some of your favorites! ARE YOU READY?!"

"Yeah!" Shouted the crowd and zeena.

Zeena and I and the crowd bounced endlessly through the first half of the mix, which paid tribute to tiesto, who actually came out and stayed with me after I played adagio for strings, and then guests like Mr.MilkCarton, Cosmic Gate (playing their hard 140 bpm classics), basshunter, aly and fila, Armin Van Buuren (playing lifting you higher and ready to rave with NWYR and I) and many other trance artists from Black Hole, ASOT, WAO138, AVA RECORDINGS, SUANDA TRANCE, Flashover Trance, Amsterdam Trance, Abora recordings, Future sound Of Egypt regular and clandestine labels, Magik Muzik, Pure Trance Neon, Silk and Launchpad recordings and All the artists of 138 bpm Trance that I have ever listened to, joined me on stage.

Then it was time for my final song.

Shortly after,

"MA HALO HAWAII SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Me and zeena yelled.

Then me and zeena invited miku, aura Qualic and Neptune to hop along the beach of Hawaii on our hoppers but not before having zeena reinflate their hoppers.


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

After resting up, me and zeena, followed behind by Neptune, Miku and aura, bounced onto the elevator followed by my family.

Another letter showed up before hand.It was from the main man, Tiesto Himself!!!

"Open it!" Everyone Shouted.

"Dear dj launchpad, Im sorry if I underestimated how you actually are to my music. I thought you did a great job doing a tribute to my past by remixing my hits of 2009 and onward. I'm sorry about the blocking on twitter, as well. To make it up to you, you will get the chance to play your tribute mix on clublife 650, and I will do my first video special for it from a place hardwell had done his Hardwell on Air 350 special, at the A State of Trance Studio in Amsterdam. Also, I'm currently in Hawaii and heard about you going to diamond head volcano park.

I set up a volcano proof dj rig for another clubhoppers fest in partnership with IDT once again there so when you finish your hike, you and your friends can join me in playing your mix, and I provided a microphone for me, you and Mc stretch for a strange place to dj set at diamond head.

Also, when you get to the Netherlands, I also asked the guys at ghelredome to set up a 2004 styled effects rig for my return tour with you preforming with me on my "return tour", which also has mics for you and zeena, me and Mc stretch.

Welcome to the clublife, Dj Launchpad,

Sincerely, Tiesto,

Founding Member of Musical Freedom,

Returning member to Magik Muzik of Black Hole Recordings, and Netherlands best dj."

This sent everyone high into the air in a single bounce.

"SQUEEEEEEEE!"

To add to the excitement, more and more people tagged me on twitter, hyping me and my friends even more.

So me and my friends packed my beats headset into the car, and applying a completely volcanic proof solution on everything I needed to dj with, and then we also sprayed ourselves with the solution.

Now, everyone and everything would be completely free of burns and ashes and lava when we preformed.

"But diamondhead isn't active right now" my parents said.

"It doesn't hurt to take precautions" I said.

To that, my parents said nothing more.

Then it was time, after lugging my setup and burning more calories than I would if I walked without lugging my stuff tiesto came over.

"Nice to meet you in real life, Dj Launchpad"

Said tiesto.

"It's a pleasure, I wish I was seventeen when you started becoming big in 1998!"

I said

And tiesto laughed.

Then a special mashup of the orchestral intros for tiesto's forever today and my tribute track to tiesto, forever tiesto, turned on, and the crowd flocked in, and my parents watched anxiously from the backstage.

Then once again, Mc stretch, spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, The 20th of November 2018, marks the beginning of the American Jacob Bender's Seventeen year old dream, and the return, of the fallen legend,

Returning to the roots, that Jacob re planted for the legend to follow, and that all the fans of magik Muzik were waiting for.

The return, has brought two legends, from two different countries together, in the famed spot of Diamondhead, to take you on another magical trip, please welcome, DJ LAUNCHPAD AND DJ TIESTO!"

Then the special American mashup tiesto made of the regular us national anthem, the Jimmy Hendrix national anthem and a special bootleg of tiesto's collab with hamspshire and nysse- eternal voices.

"HELLO DIAMONDHEAD CLUBHOPPERS!" Shouted tiesto, Zeena and I alltogether.

"It's tiesto back to the roots once again for the world! Are you ready to party!" Shouted tiesto.

The crowd cheered.

Then we went through the entirety of tiesto's career, with his hardcore classics reworked with my 140 bpm skills, then his trance hits, with two remixes on tiesto's sweet misery and replaying his eternal voices collab with my remix, and then playing my remixes of his 09-2018 hits.

"THANK YOU AGAIN HAWAII DIAMOND HEAD" Shouted tiesto.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a fun day in Hawaii and me and zeena did the usual, bouncing around on her big green hopper after combining my hopper with hers, and Neptune, vert,plutia, blanc, noire, And nepgear joined in bouncing with me, Zeena, aura Qualic and hatsune miku

But that wasn't the best part.

We finally got to go to the paradise pool, which boasted the longest slide in all of wakiki. But sadly not the whole island.

But me and zeena didn't care as we attached an ice path maker to the hopper which gave us the ability to cause a path of ice that dissappears and makes ice at the same time when we hop across any surface.

"Rad," I said

"It is-"

"Kinda like the ice planet" me and zeena said together, laughing.

Then it was time to pack up.

"Sadly you two lovebirds will be taking a red eye flight in coach"

My parents said.

"No problem!" Zeena and I said,

Kissing each other till the airport terminal showed up, and once again me, my family and our guests, hatsune miku, aura Qualic, and the entire hyperdimension neptunia cast, boarded another 777 and deflated our hoppers, and zeena and I provided more instant inflate rip cords for aura, and Neptune and the rest of the neptunia cast .

As we boarded the plane, a random teen girl let out a squeal and showed her boyfriend.

"WILLIAM, ITS THEM!" The girl said

"Zeena and DjLaunchpad aka Dj Jumpsta! He's friends with uncle Cameron's friend Alex the Masked Hopper boy!"

"Calm down Emily" said William.

Me and Zeena also gasped.

"It's Emily and William Henderson, from the Kingdomheartsventus7 universe!!!!!!"

Me and zeena said.

"So I heard zeena and Neptune are attracted to you" Emily said.

"And we will always be to the end of Time" neptunia and zeena said kissing me.

"D'aww!" I said.

"So What brings you guys to Atlanta?" I said

"The clubhoppers fest! Duh!" Said emily And William, also holding their deflated hoppers that also had Instant inflation ripcords and a ticket for vip seats.

"Who else is coming?" I said.

"Uncle Cameron put you two in a group chat with all the Kingdomheartsventus7 characters, both male and female, but some preferred to wait to join until the tour came to their country, *cough cough* Caroline Henderson." Said emily.

Then my schedule updates to show that I will perform at anime expo ATL, which a handful of Kingdomheartsventus7's characters can be found DIRECTLY the day after my performance at the Fred ampetheatre.

"Dear gosh!" I said.

Then my parents drove me and my friends to the Fred ampetheatre.


	4. Chapter 3

Afterwards, Me, Neptune and zeena came out of the car and pulled the instant inflate ripcord and Emily and william did so as well.

It was still quite early so we did some couples bouncing (although Zeena had to inflate her ball even bigger to fit Neptune on there as well)

Then the managers spoke up "your turntables are here, Dj launchpad and zeena."

And we landed in time to see the stagehands rolling in firework and smoke cannons, and my turntables.

I then tested the speakers and audio to make sure nothing would go wrong whatsoever during my set.

"Everything looks good!" I said sitting behind the decks with zeena on her hopper, since Neptune went to get hers.

Then the usual process of fans filing in, and being provided space hoppers (and for those that couldn't hop due to injury, they were provided with yoga balls)

Then, night fell, and majority of the Suburban ATL trance family and my family as well, were watching from their hoppers.

Once again, the orchestral version of my tribute track to tiesto started up, and zeena and Neptune took up positions directly next to me (since I have a crush on both), and aura Qualic and miku hung out backstage waiting for their cue.

Then my main track started and me and zeena and Neptune along with Emily and William spring up from behind the decks literally on our hoppers, dancing and bouncing in time to the beat but still at an extreme height.

"Hello Fred ampetheatre how are we doing?!"

I said into the mic still jumping like crazy on my hopper.

The crowd shouted with excitement.

The night was filled with me playing my original tracks, my tribute to tiesto Mix (Which tiesto came out for), and a track from all the major pure trance labels, and also a new track from Armin and WW called "Are You Ready"

Afterwards, we rested up for the night after doing some more bouncing.

 ** _The next Day_**

After feeding everyone some Cheerios, bacon and toast, me, Zeena, Neptune and the neptunia gang, Emily and William And my family deflated our hoppers and a special limo pulled up.

Minutes later we arrived at the Cobb energy center and reinflated our hoppers.

As we bounced in, another anime girl bounced toward us, with a tutu and a crown tiara and brunette hair and big twinkly anime eyes on a sparkly ball that shone as bright as her eyes, along with a girl named Kraehe.

I gasped, knowing who it was.

"Dear gosh, its princess tutu and her friend Kraehe"

I said.

"I know, Me and William are one of her friends" Emily said.

"Konichiwa, Emily and William henderson, and hello to the neptunian cast"

Princess tutu did a curtsy and then position bounced herself to see me and zeena.

"And is that one of Uncle Cameron's friends, that used to be a part of his server till his parents banned him, but still sneaks in incognito, hanging with a former Sonic Lost World Villain, who paints her boyfriend on her nails?" kraehe said,

"Indeed" Zeena and I said Curtsying back.

Miku and Aura Qualic bounced into view, lugging my dj equipment.

"Hello, Princess tutu and kraehe!" said miku, reaching for a leek flavored water that she happened to bring, out of breath.

"Konichiwa Miku" Princess tutu said,

"U got a dj with you?"

"yes, I do, Two Actually" said miku after drinking her leek water.

"Hi" Aura said plainly after drinking regular pure water from a nearby cooler.

"Im aura"

"Im guessing the boyfriend of zeena is also a dj" Tutu said

"Correct!" I said helping put the equipment on a moveable platform so it would be easier to carry, and pulling out my new URBEATS earbuds.

But then, another female and male couple came in, both wearing bunny ears that match their gender, and they were supersaiyans.

"KAAAMEEEEHAMEEEE-" the couple began, but then waved regularly.

"Hi!"

"Hi Goku, Hi bulma!" said Princess tutu.

"is that the dj thats gonna play Kamehameha, the best track by indecent noise, in the liveset today?"Asked bulma, shaking my hand.

"Indeed!" i said

"Don't forget about me!" Said another voice

and another bunny babe bounced in, with Cameron Henderson aka Kingdomheartsventus7 the bunny babe's bra bouncing with her ball as it made echoing thumps across the floor.

"Dear gosh, Its Ponfuusen the Female easter bunny!"

I said.

"AND Uncle Cameron"

The Cameron Henderson girls said.

"hello!" said ponfuusen

"And yes, I have heard of the couples bounce of the new dj and his girlfriend zeena,"

"Higher and higher!" I said.

Princess tutu gasped "He does know about aunt pon's arousal!"

(aunt pon: Nickname for Cameron Henderson's Female easter bunny babe!)

The easter bunny then took each of us on a couples bouncing together journey,

and was most aroused by the time she got to me and zeena, who climbed on and held her back as the arousal lifted the easter bunny and me and zeena higher and higher with every bounce.

Ironically, the sound checkers were playing part of the set, which was on the track "Lifting you Higher" by Armin Van Buuren.

"Oh! we have to do our set!" Me and zeena said, getting our hoppers out.

"We are preforming with u, right? It's an anime expo after all!" Said the anime gang and Cameron altogether.

"Yep!" I said.

Then I was lined up to perform with Sota fujimori, aka System sf and ironically Ferry Corsten, The man behind System f did a set with him.

Along with slush II and miku and aura Qualic and kors k and many of Japan's techno artists.

But however, while I was mixing, I was bouncing on that big green hopper, and then when I played "lifting you higher" ponfuusen, Zeena and Cameron and tutu pressed a button, and then we trapdoored down into a high bouncing fly bed trampoline room, and my decks were put on a piston that followed my every movement so I could continue mixing even down on the trapdoor.

"HIGHER HIGHER HIGHER!" Shouted me, Zeena and ponfuusen.

And then once the song was over, the trampolines launched us to the surface and the floor was back to normal.

"THANKS AGAIN ANIME EXPO ATL!!!"

I Shouted,

Then everyone else followed me and zeena home.


	5. Chapter 4

If you watch videos from Tara Bush from tarisballoons and Rod Stiffington, this is her first appearance in my fanfic!

Chapter 4

Every single regression session was almost hit.

We just needed to perform at the Pink Pony ATL.

"Do guys hang out here too?" Said cameron trying not to laugh.

"Of course!" I said

"My dad listens to these male sports talk radio hosts named dukes and bell and they like hanging here."

Though Cameron agreed and continued going in with the girls and I, he was still laughing.

"Dj Launchpad, you and your friends have vip access since you are headlining with the pink pony babes along with a girl from the jersey area! She has a pink hippity hop!" Said the stagehands

"Dear gosh, I wonder who it could be?"

Then we found out,

A girl with black and yellow straight hair came in on a pink hippity hop, bouncing just as high as me and zeena.

"It's Tara Bush!"

I said

"Thought I'd support a dj who has a babe that loves my videos"

She said, kissing both me and zeena.

"Tara you have no idea how much an honor it is to hang with you" both me and zeena said.

"️and I never knew I had such a big fan of my videos" Tara said.

Then, the stagehands played the intro to my latest remix, of Alexander popov's legacy indicating I need to bounce out there.

When we did, the babes were split into those that will bounce on hoppers and those that would just do pole and lap dancing.

Tara, on the other hand had the best of both worlds, she had a pole DIRECTLY nearby me and zeena and the other hippity hopping babes, and throughout the set, Tara would make her hopper bigger, and at the end, she said "I have a suprise for zeena and the dj" on the mic, and me and zeena were whisked onto a hopper that Tara would do couples bouncing with, and then we felt ourselves being lifted higher, and higher, and there was a sensation of flight throughout the pink pony.

"Thanks for coming Tara, hopefully we didn't distract you from your wrestling!" I said.

"Actually, I have enough money from it so I quit that job and now I'm a full time hippity hop"

Tara said.

With that, me and zeena welcomed Tara in, and to celebrate, she gave every girl and boy in a group a bounce with her on her hopper

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5

Dang it's been a while since I posted a part to my clubhoppers fest.

Part 5: In Europe

After the performance and welcoming Tara bush into our clubhoppers clique, it was time for us to head to the airport to go to the London Nightclubs for a Clubhoppers regression session.

As soon as we got off the plane, another British voice shouted out "Uncle Cameron!"

And bounced forward on a classic giant retroface space hopper with her friends also bouncing forward on hoppers just like it but different colors and designs

Me and Cameron Gasped

"Caroline Henderson!"

"Hey hey hey, how are you all doing?"Caroline Asked

"Good!" The girls in my group and I said.

"Hey, I recognize the boyfriend of zeena, he's a dj that was separated from the deviantart multiverse courtesy of his parents safety and a fan of the type of bouncing chlorifilla's girls did!"

Caroline said.

"Yep!" I said.

Then with the strength of a British girl, she hoisted me onto her hopper and took me on a couple's bounce, with me lugging my hopper behind.

"Hey! Caroline, he's My boyfriend!" Zeena said

"oh, sorry zeena! Didn't see you there!"

Caroline said, and I got back on my hopper, which fused with zeena's so that zeena's giant green hopper bore my hopper design.

"(Dang) THATS one huge heck of a hopper you and your boyfriend have there zeena!" Said cassidy, one of the girls.

"When we get to Ministry club for the Regression session festival, you have to reinflate our hoppers!"

Annabelle, another girl in the Cameron Henderson story sagas said.

"I agree with Annabelle" said another American female voice, who was being chased by cameras and paparazzi on her hopper.

"Jennifer, The paparazzi's still chasing you?!" Caroline said

"Oh my gosh, it's one of Cameron's friends that went by bounceedmfan191 and zeena!" Jennifer said oblivious to the camera.

"Jennifer!" Shouted Melanie

"Oh, yeah the paparazzi is here, wanna take a bouncy photo with me? The cameras are panoramic so they'll fit everyone." Jennifer said

In sync with the paparazzi behind Jennifer she yelled "Smile for the camera, in mid bounce, Zeena and Dj Jumpsta!"

Everyone took a midbounce as high as they could on their hoppers when the cameras flashed and pretty soon the charter limo bus came to take us to Ministry of Sound and Gallery Clubs, where solarstone, Darren Porter, David Forbes, Mark Norman,Ferry Tayle And Ferry Corsten were waiting.

"Glad to see you and your friends arrived,Dj Jumpsta aka dj launchpad" solarstone.

"Me too!" Everyone else responded

I then said to the girls,

"Alright girls let me zeena and Tara Bush show you how to make your balls bigger!"

"Much obliged to help!" Said tara.

We then took the plugs out of 3 balls each for us then drained the air out completely and then took deep breaths into the balls

"My gosh,"

Caroline said.

"It's making my breasts a bit bigger myself!"

"Oh, Caroline! Lewd as ever!"

Said neptune, doing her trademark lewd laugh.

"Same with my butt, tho" Emily said.

"Not you too emily!"

Then Emily and Neptune started doing lewd laughs at each other.

But little did they know an hour flew by.

"All Done!" me, tara and zeena said with zeena and Tara leaving kisses on the balls and neptune, tara and zeena all kissing me.

"D'awww!" all the others squealed.

"Showtime Rich and friends." said one of the managers to Solarstone and everyone else.

Cheering , me and the girls and other boys and bounced inside onto the floor near the stage.

"Have fun!" My dad said, who showed up in his pilot uniform, taking off for lima.

"Don't worry, Im under the supervision of babes tonight!" I said.

And everyone cheered.

That night, The video games section chairs of the session were replaced with space hoppers, reinflated by zeena, tara and myself.

The jenga area had been modified to have a tower that was in reach as you bounced on the hoppers, that also replaced seats.

The bouncy castle had people both male and females jumping in it with space hoppers

as I took the stage sitting on my hopper with zeena, emily, caroline, cassidy, jennifer, Melanie, and anna belle wearing a cross between usa cheerleader bikinis and cameron's signature tutu, while sitting on their hoppers the boys wore london england and USA national Soccer team jersey's with leggins and shirts matching the weather, not that it mattered anyway as the club was indoors.

Solar stone, Darren,the two ferry's, David Forbes, and Mark decided to stand, and they fist pumped along with our bouncing and the music.

Then, It was midnight, but me and my girls and boys in the CLUBHOPPERS still had energy so we bounced as high as we could back to the hotel and into the dj's penthouse and deflated the hoppers and put instant inflate ripcords in the holes so they'd fit and we all went to sleep.

 _The Next day..._

 _My phone went off ten hours after me and my friends hit the sack which was just what we needed._

 _"I'm coming back to you guys, there's a deadhead to London and we have to stop at Paris after." My dad said._

 _"Ok" Everyone said._

 _After a quick fueling up on bacon, english muffins and toast, we boarded the metro which was suprisingly empty._

 _After traveling from Cockfosters to Heathrow terminal 1 where delta is, we deflated the hoppers and put back in the instant inflate ripcords._

 _The UK djs took to flying virgin, while ferry corsten and Ferry tayle took to flying on KLM._

 _Not too long after my dad disembarked, and told us that his hotel was next to the underground disco warehouse in Paris., me, zeena, cameron and his girls, and tara bounced all the way to the hotel, which was the NH in Ill De Paris, France, nearest to the Paris grounds._

Then I saw another hpper enthusiast, and it was a male, with the same skin tone as me and a french shirt on, with a blonde teen.

"boing! Boing!" they said as they bounced on their hoppers, and vaulting over bushes with EXTREMELY high jumps.

They also carried 5 plushies.

The boy was carrying a plush of a sonic with blue hair and a green hair and fur sonic.

the girl had a sonic onesie and carried amy rose with the boy.

Then the final plushie was a zeena plushie.

"I wonder who that could be" me and zeena said.  
then our jaw dropped.

IT WAS Alex Greenflame, and his Fiancee eva Greenflame, aka "MANIC1265 and EVA GREENFLAME!" Me, zeena and neptune squealed.

"Bonjour!" they said

"Merci for coming!" said alex.

"what do you say we bounce down to disneyland paris? its right near us!"

eva handed me the zeena plush.

"for the best couple in the world."

"D'AWWWW" the rest of the gang giggled.

"what do you say we bounce down to disneyland paris? its right near us!" said eva.

"Keen to that!" me and zeena said, and everyone else agreed.

That night, MC stretch spoke up again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The american Dj rising up in the ranks of trance music, comes here to the wonderland of Disney." he said.

"He is the one to bring out the outdoor regression sessions, combined with Trance and techno music. He is also in need of no introduction, Welcome back,

DJ LAUNCHPAD!"

Then, led by zeena, alex and eva and everyone else, including me sprang up on space hoppers dancing and bouncing like crazy bassheads to another killer set.

at the end , zeena and I said to alex and eva,

"How would you like to join the clubhoppers?" Me and zeena said

"even though I helped zeena become a character your in love with, Me and eva would LOVE TO JOIN!"

Alex and eva said.

the clubhoppers Cheered and we all bounced super high until we got back to the hotel and pretty much continued to do the same at the Milan and Rome discos since Selena Rodriguez lives in madrid.

Dad had to deadhead to ATL so we just booked a eurostar to madrid.

At the train station as soon as we arrived, Selena rodriguez bounced forward on a space hopper that made tortilla chip crunch sounds as it hit the ground.

"Hola Tio Cameron! Hola tio cameron's friends!"

"Hola!" me and zeena said.  
"Dios mio, is that zeena and dj jumpsta, the clubhoppers clique starters and the rest of the gang?"

"Si!" the rest of the gang said in their best spanish accents.

"What do ya say to some spicy chips and salsa? dont worry, it really isnt spicy, but gives you just enough of a kick and a bounce"

Selena said.

After we all went crazy, demolishing the towering tortilla chips and a hunk of meat to work off, we bounced again at the madrid disco.

TBC...


	7. Finale

Final chapter(s) Amsterdam and Tokyo

With special guest vagabond-ninja-clan/art/Mono-in-New-Year-s-Eve-Hopper-Fun-722967368

Aka Mono-Chan.

Amsterdam and the mischevious hopper battle.

Me, zeena and the clubhoppers clique soon landed at the Amsterdam Schpol airport and reinflated our hoppers.

As soon as we got out, an american japanese girl whizzed past us on a helium induced hopper, while carrying a mini helium generator in the case someone wanted to fill their hopper with helium.

"Oh heck no!" Zeena said.

"If theres a mischevious bouncer that thinks she can be more mischevious than ME and my DJ jumpsta- boo SHES GOT ANOTHER THING COMING"Me and zeena got on the green giant bouncearoo hopper of ours and pursued the mysterious girl, going at her height and speed.

"WHOAAAAUGH!" the girl screamed as she lost control and fell over, but luckily she and her hopper fell into me and zeena's.

"So sorry!" Mono said.

"I must be delirious from having so much fun!"

I gasped.

"Dear gosh, Its mono-chan" Princess tutu and the other japanese oriented characters said.

"She was so hyped on booze and helium she went on a hyper bouncing craze, I heard" bulma said.

"Yep! *BURP!*" Thats me!" Said mono.

"Omg! Uncle Cameron's Gang and Uncle Cameron himself!" Its an honor to bounce with you. Let me quickly-" Mono then pumped enough helium into everyones hoppers that helps anyone master mono's bouncing skills easily.

"Hey! is that cameron's gang, including dj jumpsta and zeena?"

Me and zeena blushed. "Yep!"

With the snap of her fingers, the back of mono's hopper rounded bigger to allow me and zeena's room

"hop on, both of you and grab my back!" she said, and Zeena and I stored our hopper in our panty leg and climbed on and soon, she made one tremendous bounce that launched all 3 from the bridge and landed on the street.

"WOWZA! JUST LIKE US!" Me and zeena kissed.

"I learned from the best!" Shouted mono

she began to bounce us faster, and faster and our hopper gang followed.

Then we got to the Autobahn where mono me and zeena bounced on the roofs of cars, vans, and even trucks, but they were speeding along faster than those back at her home.

"Well, at least these motorists aren't enraged!" as mono let out another booze induced *BURP!*

She jumped on a stop signal that was hanging from a lightpost, but this time, it catapulted us higher into the air, but somehow our hopper gang still wasnt left behind.

Speaking of going higher, In the park, Mono jumped as high as she could with zeena and I holding on, beating the height of every tree as we bounced higher and higher.

"this calls for the ASOT 900 Anthem!" I said, taking out a Mini speaker and fastening it to myself so it doesnt get dropped or lost, and I bluetoothed my phone so now it played "Lifting you Higher" by armin Van Buuren.

Then we stopped by another balloon cart, carrying FREE Infinite ASOT Ballloons.

"PERFECT!" Mono squealed, and we all held on as "Higher Higher Higher" said the song and Mono and everyone bounced high and took to the skies with the power of helium at their side.

Then we landed and took careful bounces into the utrecht arena, for asot 900.

The WHOLE Clubhoppers clique was there, and we spent most of our time listening to the sets where the trance purists were, from solarstone to mike push to armin's 138 set and bouncing high and hard with the bass pounding in our face.

Then a special guest began his performance and called us on stage, and Krahe, Yoko and the entire kingdomheartsventus7 saw it was tiesto!"Howd you like my surprise?" tiesto said.

"AWESOME!" everyone said

And we all bounced happily ever after.


End file.
